


If Only I Had Thorns Like A Thistle.

by Nyxeira



Category: Naruto
Genre: 2020 Naruto Baby!, Good things I hope., Stuck at home., Suck it homestuck., corona corona go away come again another generation., enjoy., what am i doing with my life.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxeira/pseuds/Nyxeira
Summary: Taking place soon after the 3rd great ninja war. Young girl Koyi, Azami, once lived peacefully In the rain country of the Naruto universe. Tending to her sick mother dying from cancer in her lungs. She lives in a village that was attacked and set ablaze by the Uchiha clan. She managed to flee with her dying mother to a house close to the border of the land of fire. However it is not enough and a group from the lightning village is going on the last raid that finally ends up killing her mother. Leaving her scared and alone.
Relationships: Uchiha Fugaku/Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Itachi/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Izumi & Uchiha Shisui
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naruto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naruto/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Life, Redux](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079064) by [jakku_ghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakku_ghost/pseuds/jakku_ghost). 



Let's pause for a second before you get into this fan-fiction. I'd like to issue some trigger warnings for this chapter:

Trigger warnings include: Blood, War, Death, and suicidal thoughts.

Please keep this all in mind as you read.

This story will update once a week if my schedule works out. Which is why some of these chapters will be very short.

Thank you for reading!   
-Nyxeria.

I heard the crack and felt the boom of thunder under my sore feet as the heavens tears drenched the ground. Not only were the heavens above crying, but the ground spoke of rage and anger. It shook as lightning struck the ground with god-like force. The blood of a hundred dead shinobi cried to the sky above as the last bit of the life they had flowing through their veins lost its warmth and became as cold as ice. Both the rain and my own tears mixed as I ran, running for the life I did not want. 

I recall the reason why I am running. I did not want to live, I did not want to live in this nightmare of a world. I laid by my dead mother as I waited for my heart to stop as well. Why should I live if she cannot? I thought. It simply isn't fair. I heard the slam of a door in my now destroyed house. Two ninjas ran into the room I was in, kunais ready in hand. I closed my bright blue eyes as one of them ran towards me. I waited for them to end my life, be it either fast or slow. The ninja shook my shoulder, felt my pulse, and shook me again. 

“Please, kill me sir,” I said to him as I opened my eyes to look at the ninja. He was a leaf shinobi with a grim look on his face. “My mother is dead, why should I be alive sir? I don’t wish to live in this world any longer.” A lighting bolt struck in the background shaking the house. 

The second female ninja said: “We should take her to the Konoha orphanage.” 

“She will be a burden we cannot have,” The male ninja with the grim look on his face said. 

“She has lost everything, her mother, her hope, her reason for living! This child is asking to die, and you don’t want to give her a chance?” The female ninja said fury in her eyes. 

She pushed the other ninja aside and kneeled down in front of me. “My name is Himeko.” She took a look at me with kind, blazing orange eyes, frowned. “You are going to come with us, and live in Konoha.” 

“Why?” I said to her weakly. 

“Because you're going to live, no matter what.” 

I wanted to object, but something in her eyes gave me the strength to grab her hand and stand up. 

“We need to make our way quickly to avoid the wave of enemy ninja.” Himeko and the male ninja quietly fought over me joining them, and in the end, Himeko won. We had just made our way out the door when I heard an explosion. 

“Damn it!” Himeko shouted as the house blew from behind me. She grabbed me and took most of the blow, but the other ninja wasn't so lucky. He laid on the ground dead, and blood oozing from his head, a piece of wood lying nearby. 

Himeko said, “Don’t look, girl,” but she was too late: I had already seen the graphic scene. In the distance I could hear the sound of many ninja running towards us. 

Himeko looked into my eyes: “Run girl, go southeast, live, and do not stop running, ever. No matter what you hear run. You live because the people you love can not.” 

She pushed me, un-sheathed her giant sword, and charged towards the ninja. And I ran faster than I ever ran before. I ran, until my legs went out from under me.

Everyone I ever loved was dead; why was I running, living? Because someone told me it was worth it to live despite everything? No, it was because the ninja I had come to know as Himeko was right. I have to live because my mother cannot. I also have to live so that Kunoichi from the Leaf Village doesn't sacrifice herself in vain to let me get away. And that is how I arrived here, lying in the mud and the rain. Little did I know the shock of my trauma had hidden the pain of the gash on my back. I felt the warm blood drip down my back into the water. Barley I had no energy left and I tried to get up. I had lost too much blood however - maybe it was my fate to die. I'm still in the rain country. I'll never make it to the Leaf Village before I bleed out and die. No, I can't give up. I struggled up and walked another step after another. 

"All it takes is another step," she whispered to herself in the rain. So she took another and another. She walked until she saw the sunrise and her blue eyes flared purple and mixed with the red. The girl blacked out and fell unto the ground. She made the impossible possible. She managed to get herself into the land of fire.


	2. The sun dispels the darkness

A medical ninja shook me awake. "We must get her to the hospital!" The medical ninja yelled. The next thing I remember is being rushed back to Konoha.   
The medical ninja was absolutely beautiful. She introduced herself to me as Mei. She had purple eyes and Raven-Black hair.   
I passed out again and woke up in the hospital of Konoha. I heard the birds singing and kids laughing in the background. Mei was speaking, and turned to listen to her talk to a man in a red and white hokage uniform.   
"She has an extremely rare chakra nature, Lord Hokage-Sama. I've never seen anything like it! She survived unthinkable blood loss."   
“Where did you find her?” The old man said with curiosity and caution.   
“She was right at the border of the rain country and the land of fire. I was on the way back home after the war ended Hokage-Sama. She has clothes like the local children from the rain village as well. The iron fist squad, with major Himeko and Ryo never returned at the rendezvous point.” She gasped and the hokage turned to her.   
“Do you know what happened to Major Himeko?”   
Mei gasped again as she saw the tears drip down my face. "She… she did it to save me… and he... Ryo died from the debris of the explosion of my house." Mei looked away and stifled a sob. I don't know if Himeko is alive or not. But I send a silent prayer for her, she is the only reason I'm alive right now. Why would they have blown my house up? The thought lingered on my mind as I looked at the hokage.   
“I'll send an emergency dispatch to find Himeko either dead or alive. Thank you for your information. I'm sorry you were affected by this war child. So many were orphaned by the war." He had a distant look in his eyes filled with stress and pain. "What is your name?”  
I thought for a second and said softly. “Azami, I was named after my mother's favorite flower before she died.”   
He thoughtfully considered his next words. “I will remember that name, Azami. I will have them open a room for you in the orphanage.” He walked out quietly and Mei rushed to my side.   
“You are such a strong girl,” she said as she sniffled her tears away and brushed a strand of hair out of my face.   
“Miss, Himeko saved me. I didn't want to live, I wanted my heart to stop beating.”   
Mei shuddered a soft jolt of emotion. “Well, you are safe now. The 3rd great ninja war is over, and I'm going to help you get better, Azami.”   
A week later I was released into the orphanage. The walls were grey and dark. The cries of children and the cold of the stone was not welcoming. This was my new life? My thoughts lingered amongst why I'm still alive again. But I shook them off.  
So many people gave her this chance to live. And she had to live for her dear mother's sake. She had to live no matter how bad it hurt to keep going.   
My first night was cold and I didn't sleep well at all. When I awoke, a caretaker walked in and offered me breakfast.   
“Thank you ma'am,” I said, and offered a soft smile.   
She had white hair and deep blue eyes like my own. “Now eat up,” she said with haste. “My name is Akari Suzumori, I'll be taking care of the orphanage. My sister Kallen is also going to be helping.”   
I nodded respectfully and ate a bite of the food. It was bitter, but it was very good. "Thank you, Miss Akari."   
Akari didn't smile, but she nodded. "Isn't it too bitter? Some of the kids complained it was bitter."   
"Bitter was how my mother made my food, Miss Akari."   
Her mother always added way too many herbs in her dishes.   
"And I love it, thank you for spending the time on it."   
Akari actually looked shocked for a second at my manners. Especially for a 6 year-old girl. "Someone taught you manners didn't they?" She finally broke a sad smile. "I'm trying to get a new supply for blankets. I'm sorry, after the war supplies for the orphanages have been in high demand. I know you must have been cold."   
"Thank you for being so considerate." I said, and she walked out of the room closing the door behind her.   
My frown appeared on my face again as I remembered my mother teaching me that kindness is the key to peace. I looked out the window to watch the stunning Konoha sky light up with the sunrise. "The sun dispels the darkness, Azami," my mother says with a smile in my memory.


	3. THE WORLD AFTER. Life must go on.

Slowly, but surely I learned my way around konoha. Exploring my new world was interesting to say the least. The trees and bright green grass was absolutely breathtaking to me. I was allowed sunrise to sunset to come and go around the village. I usually walked amongst the woods and to the creek. I would cup water into my hands from the river and stare into it for eternity. Then it would slowly drip out of the underside of my hands. The cracks just being enough for it to drip through my cupped hands. I feel the nature and warmth around me as the sun shines against my back. I felt the sharp pain of a rock hit the back of my head and I gasped. "Hey you! Orphan girl! Get out of our hang out spot bitch!" I turned around to a group of three bullies and blinked and rubbed the back of my head. "Eh you're actually kinda cuter than the rest!" The boy who threw the rock said. "Let's make her your girlfriend!" The second bullie said winking at me. Alarmed I got up and started trying to make a plan to get out of this situation. "Hey!" A girl yelled, breaking the tension. She was a very cute girl with a mole under her left eye, with long brown hair and dark eyes. "Cut it out!" "Get out of here Izumi!" A bully threw a rock at her and I gasped in shock. She dodged it and the kid grunted. Azami took this distraction and swiftly ran into the woods to get away from the group. I panted as I caught my breath behind the shelter of a tree. I absolutely felt bad for just leaving her to the wolves when I heard someone being thrown into the river. I peaked and looked at Izumi kicking their asses. And I giggled and then immediately regretting it one of the boys took hold of her ponytail and yanked her into the river. I gasped and my legs decided they had a mind of their own. As I ran to her and grabbed her out of the river. One of the boys ran up to grab me. I Turned around and punched him so hard in the face I heard a crack and he went flying into a tree. The boys started walking backwards and they ran off in fear. "Izumi rubbed at the soreness of her hair, pulled scalp and I took her hands and looked her in the eyes. "I'm so sorry for leaving you like that." I looked away to the ground and she laughed. "Don't be it was smart! I would have done the same thing! You totally kicked his butt!" The boy I punched was still trying to stagger up. Izumi took my hand and we ran out of the woods. "Sorry I should have introduced myself!" Izumi smiled brightly. "I'm Uchiha, Izumi! What's your name?" "Kyoi, Azami" I said with a soft smile. Thank you for helping me with those boys. I have never been in a situation like that before. They are always up to no good! She said, narrowing her wide eyes. "Oh are you in the academy?" Izumi said. "I'm going to be transferring soon." She looked surprised. I figure someone with your strength would have already been in the academy?" She looked at me innocently and tilted her head like a dog. I'm an orphan from a rain country. Izumi's eyes saddened tremendously. "I'm so sorry Azami." I looked to the ground feeling the pain drip sharply in my heart. "Let's get our mind off the bad things in life!" Izumi forced the optimism out and started walking and signaled me to join her. After two hours of us walking together. Izumi heard her mother call out to her and waved goodbye and ran off towards her mother. "Don't worry! We will see each other again Azami!" I waved my hand a warm growth in my heart I hadn't felt in a long time. After that me and Izumi saw each other every single day. I was an orphan so I had no money. But Izumi always bought me some sweet Dongos. We laughed and talked about everything. To the color blue to the length we wanted our hair to be in the winter. I for once in my life felt the trauma loosen its iron grip on me. I had a best friend. and she was bright. Beautiful, and kind and a little feisty and fierce and loud spoken. I was quiet, and didn't speak unless spoken to and when I did speak I was soft and gentle. Complete opposites of each other. She was a Cancer and I was a Capricorn. She helped me be the person I am today. And for that I will be forever grateful for her friendship and kindness. She was the light I needed in my life.


	4. The Ravens Song.

I opened my door to a black raven pecking on the window in my room in the orphanage. I gave him a bread crumb. I saved him from my dinner from the orphanage dinner. This raven had showed up the second night I had been in the orphanage. Call me crazy but I would have hour long conversations with this bird. He adopted me in a way I suppose. "Sorry that's all I have for tonight." The bird squawked in displeasure. "Please forgive me," I said and pet the bird on the head. The bird seemed to accept it and flew into my room and landed on the ground. "Hey you know you can't be inside." I   
Sighed at the raven sadly. But all it did was fly unto my shoulder and rub against my head. I grabbed a book that I had rented from the library to study basic things the academy would usually teach students. The hokage told Akari to inform me that I would be attending the academy due to my rare chakra nature. Kunai, shuriken, and shadow clone and taijutsu techniques. And I also had picked up a book on chakra control. Fingering through the pages I carefully considered everything written down. After reading all in the books, front to cover I let the raven out. I need to get sleep. I only have a week to practice my ninja techniques. Tomorrow I'll try and get you a loaf of bread. The raven flew off into the bright moon. And I was about to go to sleep when I heard a knock on my door. "Come in." It was Kallen, she looked almost exactly like her sister Akari. Taller and more adult looking however. She smiled and walked in and sighed as she looked at my books. “You're always reading or working hard on something Azami.” She sat on the bed and picked up the basic books I had grabbed for studying. "It keeps my mind busy ma'am." She softly sighed. “I'm at least glad you have managed to get a friend. What was her name again?” “Uchiha, Izumi.” She looked at me thoughtfully. “An uchiha clan member huh?” I nodded at her curiously.  
“ Is there something you want to say miss Kallen?” “Oh it's just that, the uchiha clan is… notorious. Very skilled in battle, with a very special kekkei genkai in their eyes. Usually the parents let them only around the entrance to the clan compound or the square. There was a very big rift between the uchiha and the leaf until only recently. This war… will hopefully be the last for a decade at most. Also, oddly I had picked up this book today meaning to give it to Akari. Apparently I had bought the wrong book.” She laughed sheepishly. She handed it to me and I looked at the title. [Chakra Control for medical ninja. Level: Jonin.] “This is a high rank book miss Kallen. I don't think I'm ready for it.”I looked up confused and she smiled at me. “Well keep it when you will need it. I know it's for medical Ninja. However medical ninja require high levels of chakra control. I think you have natural chakra control Azami. Your chakra nature is.. strange and it also flows very calmly and I've seen you pool in your hands with little to no effort. Give it a shot starlight.” Kallen patted my head and turned to leave. Don't stay up too late, I have to go check on everyone else. And you can come sneak a loaf for the raven tomorrow night,”I nodded gratefully then she softly closed the door. I looked at the book and opened it and began to analyze every word. I wanted to try tree walking. It was in the book that most ninja will have to be able to master that before even trying to do anything chakra control wise. The first time I did it, I pathetically fell down and broke the tree in half due to unstable chakra control. I took a breath and tried again and this time I was able to get 5 steps in without leaving a foot mark in the tree. For 4 hours straight I tried to get to the top of the tree. I finally gave in halfway up the tree and took a rest and sat down on the grass. One breath in, one breath out, one after another, I looked up at the sky and the colors of konoha. The cool spring wind against my skin. The grass everything, almost as it started speaking to me. I felt the chakra flow through everything around me. And it was the most peaceful thing I had ever experienced until a disturbance made me snap out of my mediation. My eyes darted to a boy with grey hair and dark black eyes. I suddenly felt a heaviness in my head and passed out.


	5. The soft night darkness.

A wet towel was laid on my forehead. I opened my eyes a little bit to see a beautiful pregnant woman. She was smiling at me with pity in her eyes. “My son Itachi saw you and brought you here. He said you passed out in the training field.” I opened my eyes wider and took in my surroundings. I was in a nice warm home with what I would guess was uchiha clan symbols on almost everything. “Oh miss- I'm sorry ma'am can I please ask your name?” Of course, she said kneeling down beside me. “My name is Uchiha, Mikoto. Can I ask yours?” “Kyoi, Azami miss Uchiha. You must be uncomfortable in that position ma'am please don't stress yourself.” She laughed softly, “Your manners are the best I've seen in another kid besides my own. Don't worry I'm just fine. I'm more worried about you Azami. I think you exhausted yourself of chakra which isn't good.” Mikoto said while she went to grab the towel on my forehead and re-wet it in the bowl beside her. “It can damage a developing chakra system?” I said and Mikoto was taken aback at my knowledge. “Well yes that is exactly right Azami, how did you know that?” I paused only for a second. “My caretaker at the orphanage, Miss Kallen gave me a Jonin rank medical ninja book she got on accident. I analyzed it last night to gain more knowledge on chakra control Miss Uchiha.” She frowned when I said orphanage but seemed happy to know I was at least being taken care of. “Kids are so intelligent these days I suppose.” She ringed out the towel and placed it on my forehead. When you exhaust yourself with chakra you break out in a fever. It’s necessary to cool yourself down in some way while you recover for comfort reasons. I looked at her pregnant stomach and she smiled at me. “Do you want to feel it? I'm sure it's a boy again. It kicks so strongly itachi did when he was inside me at least.” My eyes glistened with childlike wonder. “May I miss Uchiha?” I said with a soft gidy gasp. She gently grabbed my hand and I felt it, I felt the life of this baby inside of her stomach. Curiosity took the best of me as I still was a child. “What does it feel like to have life inside of you?” Mikoto considered her words and then looked down at me. "It feels like soft flutters in your stomach."I looked at her confused, and said: “So gas miss uchiha? There was a brief pause of silence and I felt hot embarrassment rise in my cheeks. She bursted out laughing, she covered her mouth; cheeks red from the lack of oxygen. She suddenly was holding her stomach and she suddenly stopped laughing. “Are you okay Miss Uchiha?” I jumped up to try to assist her. Worried she could be going into labor.   
“Oh when is the last time I've laughed.” There was a sad look in her eyes and I blinked at her. “Sasuke isn't used to me laughing. I probably scared him.” I smiled softly at her with an apology in my eyes. “You're such a kind considerate child. You raised yourself very well Azami.” I stopped dead in my tracks and I struggled to keep the tears from falling down my cheeks. “I had a mother for a little while miss uchiha. Her name was.. Well to tell you the truth I only… knew of her as mom. Odd isn't it?” I shook it off and smiled at her. “She taught me very good things before she died. Manner’s and how to cook.” Itachi walked in and went over to his mother's side. Are you alright mother? Mikoto looked on the verge of tears. “Yes of course itachi I am well.” She got off her knees and dusted her dress off. “You and itachi come help me cook then we invite you to eat with us for supper.” I blinked for a second in soft shock. She was being kind to me and She looked after me and she didn’t even know me. And this boy carried me all the way here. “Of course miss uchiha, thank you for your kindness.” I gave a quick glance at Itachi and he eyed me with a soft smile. “I'm sorry you had to carry all the way over here Itachi.” “Don't worry about it,'' he smiled. As we prepared supper my stomach growled and I put a finger to my mouth to hush it like a child. Both Itachi and Mikoto were trying to hide the laughter in their throats. Itachi and I after that also started being close much like Izumi and I. spending everyday with each other. Either it be training or going to grab a Dongo together. I grew a fondness for itachi that would last a billion lifetimes, even more so. One particular evening I was again invited to help cook dinner with miss Uchiha and itachi again. When we were done I set the table and all. I was about to tell Miss Mikoto thank you for letting me help make supper when she said my name. "Azami, if your caretakers would be alright with it. Would you like to have dinner with us tonight?" I blinked and felt the numb trauma of strike into the nerves of my heart. I was not used to being loved in such a long time. I felt like I was drifting into an emotional abyss. Itachi poked the middle of my forehead and I blushed and rubbed where he poked. “I'm so sorry.. I don't know what happened. I uh, of course miss Uchiha I would love to.” She had a deeply worried expression on her face. I'm so sorry...If- I'm a bother I will of course take my leave. She huffed at my response. “Now, sit down Azami. When have you had a warm meal in your stomach anyway.” I sat down politely and that is when itachi's father walked in. And my blood froze. He had a Stern strict look on his face. And a walk of pride and power I couldn't put my finger on.


	6. My eyes see hell and heaven.

Mikoto gestured to me and smiled. This is Kyoi, Azami from the orphanage. Itachi's new friend. I bowed my head respectfully and he seemed to like that despite his strictness. "Pleasure to meet you Mr Uchiha." Mikoto smiled at me in surprise. After dinner I offered to do the dishes and Mikoto said we could both do it together. She gestured to me to do the drying and she would do the washing. It's not everyday Itachi's father just takes another to another child so well. He is usually very strict about who itachi is with. You seemed to be an exception Azami. I'm glad he approved of me miss Uchiha. I highly doubted at the time me and itachi settled as friends. When I was done helping her with the dishes. She brought me into itachi's room. It's far too late for her to be going back. She needs to stay the night, I'll go get a blanket. Itachi grabbed his extra pillow and went to go make a pile on the floor and lay down. Oh itachi please sleep in your bed. I am so sorry. Don't worry so much Azami. His mother had grabbed me a blanket with little Sakura sewn into it. This blanket is if the baby is a girl. If I get a son I want you to have it. I blinked at her kindness and almost saw my mother in her. Thank you so much miss uchiha I promise to pay you back as soon as possible. She quietly walked out of the room and I tried to reason with itachi but he was already asleep. Chakra flows differently while you're asleep. And she could tell he was deeply already dreaming. The soft night darkness was soothing tonight. She laid down and stared at the ceiling. She was studying itachi's chakra nature. It was so calm and peaceful, yet strong and willed with the will to.. what? She closed her eyes and eventually found herself in a dream Land. 

I opened my eyes to the screaming of people. I was in the Uchiha compound. A man in a mask was killing so many people at once. The sky was red and I saw a man standing on the pole. No, It can't be- it had the exact same chakra nature as itachi. Suddenly I was in another room with Mikoto and itachi's father. Mother...father. take care of Sasuke. And the sound of their body's dropping against the floor. And the tears dripped down his face. Blood all over him, his family's blood. Then I was looking at a man they called danzo. The Uchiha are planning an attack on the leaf village. You must kill them all. You saw an older Sasuke screaming at the sight of his parents. His screaming filled your ears at the sight of people being killed over and over again filled your mind. Dragging you deeper into a darkness that was unfathomable. I shot up in bed a scream in my lungs that never came out. Itachi was looking at me with a worried expression. I… I. I had a nightmare, don't worry about me. I- mikoto rushed in the room and Mr Uchiha was behind her. Are you okay? Mikoto said as she ran over and looked deeply in my eyes. I'm quite fine miss uchiha I'm sorry to have caused trouble of any sort. You yelled sasuke in your sleep itachi said perplexed. I'm so sorry, I grabbed my head and took a breath. It was morning now and I knew it was time for me to leave. I hope I didn't wake any of you up with my nightmares. I must go train now. Mikoto was confused and worried and itachi eyed me very suspiciously. Mr Uchiha just stared at me with… not judgement. But more curiosity and irritation. I gathered everything I had and ran out to the training field. I gathered all my stress and put it into my training. Turned my pain into power. Studied chakra control. Taijutsu and walking on trees. However before I did this I took a breath and listened to the song of nature. A never ending beautiful song with many seasons. I connected myself with the world. And I began to walk up the tree with ease. No foot marks, with Grace and calmness. When I got to the top I looked all around me. North, south east west. Everywhere was such unfathomable beauty. The thought of something destroying it. Made my heart throb with anger and made me want to train harder so I had the power to protect it. I jumped down to the ground and Itachi was smiling at me with happiness. You act up there on your second day. Wow. I smiled back at him and the wind blew between us. I could see the shining stars looking back at me. One would most likely say black isn't the best eye color to shine. But itachi is that exception. I felt like I was in a fairy tale as I looked into his eyes. Like a princess finding her prince after being locked in a tower. When I saw the itachi in my eyes sobbing and with those red eyes. I shuddered and looked away from him turning away. This is about the dream isn't it Azami. You can tell me about it if you want. He said and put his hand on my shoulder. Itachi I'm going crazy from childhood trauma most likely. And somehow it translated with your family. I was slightly starting to shake when he pulled me into a hug and patted my back. I shyly pulled away and looked into his sympathetic eyes. I really like your eyes itachi-senpai eyes. They are beautiful. The air got still and humid for a second. He shook his head trying to hide the blush on his face. I had to think about what I said to realize it was flustering. Oh I mean- oh I'm sorry. I was now flushed myself. I didn't mean that the way it sounded. But your eyes are pretty… I said softly and shyly. I thought to myself in that moment. My eyes have seen hell, and I thought of the graphic dream I had of the Uchiha clan massacre. My mom coughing up the blood from her lungs, death instilled in her eyes. The cold rain hitting my wounded back as I ran for my life towards konoha. The thud of my mom’s body as she took the blow of a kunai for me. The look of lifeless death, the blood of shinobi everywhere on the grass of my own front yard. The fire that killed most of my entire family in the war, when enemy ninja set fire to our village. And I’ve also seen heaven. But I'm not dead, I'm surely alive. I saw the strength and hope in her, and she passed the will of fire into my hands. All that is left for me to do is ignite my soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a looong time. Here is a rush of new chapters for you to enjoy.


End file.
